Trial:002
__TOC__ Overview Grahdens, similar to, but not the same as the Elder Grah/Grahdens seen in the story quests, is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. He is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 002, which is unlocked after the completion of Trial No. 001. Rewards *Grahdens *1 Gem *1,000,000 Zel *30,000 EXP Preparation Recommended Leaders: Leader Skill: 50% boost to Atk + 10% HP to ______ types. *Holy Flame Vargas *Holy Ice Selena *Holy Earth Lance *Holy Thunder Eze *Holy Light Atro *Unholy Magress Leader Skill: Divine Gale - Nullifies status ailments *Rebel Angel Elsel *Gemini Il & Mina *Hail Mech Reeze Leader Skill: ''Ancient Authority - 20% boost to all parameters & 15% light/dark damage reduction *Grahdens If you have any friends who have already completed Trial No. 2 and have obtained and leveled Grahdens, his leader skill is extremely useful for this fight. However, this is only recommended if you yourself have a unit with the ''Divine Gale leader skill. Recommended Units *Units with more than 5,000 HP - mono teams are recommended. *Ice Keep Copra and Ice Tower Tesla are recommended since their bb helps to halve damage taken without needing to guard. Brave Burst: Adds light element for attack *Centurion Melchio Items: *Angel Idol/Goddess Idol *Cures, High Cures, Mega Cures *Divine Light, Holy Light *Elemental Ores/Seals A Crit-based team While risky, a crit-based team using Mad God Zebra as a leader and a Duel-GX II or Bolt Magus Rashil (Duel-GX II is more effective) for the crit buff can be very effective in quickly depleting Grah's HP pool. Keep in mind that using Fujin Potions or Fujin Tonics is almost mandatory for this team to work. Leader: Mad God Zebra Mandatory Units: Duel-GX II OR Bolt Magus Rashil - Fujin Potion/Fujin Tonic should be used on this unit for the Crit buff Units to Consider: * Cyborg Lilith II **Pros: High damage single target BB, effective against Grah because of Light element, quick refill rate **Cons: Takes higher damage from Grah's regular attacks * Evil Blades Logan **Pros: High damage single target BB, can heal himself after casting so he has increased survivability **Cons: Smaller HP pool than Lilith * Any unit with a high ATK stat Battle 1st Turn - "How about a greeting to start! How're you holding up?" *''Soul Rejection'' - AoE attack that deals 100% of unit HP if you don't guard. Deals roughly 55% of HP if you do guard. 2nd Turn *Single target Light or Dark element attack with a chance to apply Weakness & Injury. *Starts with 4 attacks: **''Ignite Heaven'' - AoE Fire attack and Grahden's current element **''Cursed Blue Slash'' - AoE Water attack and Grahden's current element **''Ground Rock'' - AoE Earth attack and Grahden's current element **''Lightning Volcano'' - AoE Thunder attack and Grahden's current element After 5 Turns *Gains 3 more skills: **''Sacred Change'' - Light element buff **''Life Shower'' - 3 turn heal over time buff. Heals about 7000 HP **''Holy Light'' - AoE Light attack HP below 80% *Gains 1 skill: **''Darkness Change'' - Dark element buff HP below 70% *''Soul Rejection'' - AoE attack that deals roughly 95% of unit HP if you don't guard. Deals roughly 55% of HP if you do guard. **It's best to use just one unit to lower Grahdens' HP below 70% so that everyone else can guard. HP below 40% - "I see why Karl likes you. Looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns. Be prepared! Here I go!!" *Gains an ATK & DEF buff. *Gains 4 skills & 1 fixed damage attack: **Single target Earth attack that can inflict Weakness **''Sharp Gaze'' - Single target Thunder attack that can inflict Paralysis **Single target Dark attack that can inflict Paralysis **Vanishing Wave: Removes all buffs on your squad. *''Apocalypse'' - AoE fixed damage attack that deals 6,660 damage if you don't guard. Deals 3,330 damage if you do guard. **Same strategy applied to this attack as with the previous Soul Rejection. HP below 20% *Casts Life Shower - 3 turn heal over time buff *Gains 1 skill: **''Steel Fortification'' - Damage mitigation buff HP below 15% *Gains an ATK & DEF buff. *Casts Sacred Change - Light element buff HP below 5% *Gains a DEF buff. *Casts Life Shower - 3 turn heal over time buff. Heals about 7000 HP HP below 1% - "Ho ho ho! How times have changed! But that's not all I've got. Let's see you take this!" *''Apocalypse Zero'' - AoE fixed damage attack that deals 9,999 damage if you don't guard. Deals 4,999 damage if you do guard. **If you are on your last squad, heal one unit past 5,000 HP and guard with that unit while using the other units to attack him. *After casting Apocalypse Zero, Grahdens will not attack anymore.